Letter From Lady Catherine to Mr Darcy
by kasey53
Summary: letter


Kasey Stefanski

Ms. Baynes

12/7/11

AP English

Kasey53

Fan Fiction

Dear Mr. Darcy

Mr. Darcy, as your aunt and your elder you must know that I watch over you and know what's best for you. A person with my elite status has been around long enough to know who might have the prestigiousness to marry into our family. I have heard of a rumor going around that you are going to propose to Miss Elizabeth. After hearing this, I will let you know that I will not have any of it because I firmly believe that you are destined to marry my daughter. There are so many atrocities about Miss Elizabeth from her poor upbringing, her eloping sister, and her outright disrespect towards me when I told her not to accept your proposal. Miss Elizabeth is a wretched and poor girl that shall never be part of our family.

I am shocked Mr. Darcy that you would even consider asking for a hand with such an undesirable and low class girl. You are such a rich, handsome, and intelligent young man that should never let an idea like that cross your mind. There are so many bad qualities about Miss Elizabeth that would not only ruin your reputation but also tarnish the family's image. Miss Elizabeth comes from such a poor family, that she could not have been raised well enough to be with you, my nephew. She has such poor manners in the way she addresses me, and is not well taught. I am certain that half the problem is that the daughters haven't had a governess to teach them. When Miss Elizabeth was here for dinner, she mentioned that she didn't play the piano forte or draw which are very important qualities that a woman must possess. This makes her a very poor candidate for your wife and the idea must leave your head immediately. Have you also forgotten who you are already planned to marry? You and my daughter have been destined to be together since infancy and the marriage between the two of you will happen at my command. I demand that our fortunes be combined and that my daughter marries a man as desirable as you. I shall not have this plan ruined by some low class woman such as Miss Elizabeth.

I am sure you have already heard Mr. Darcy that the Bennet's youngest daughter has recently eloped with an officer. The youngest daughter is not yet sixteen years old and she is out before the oldest daughter is married. This is a sure sign of a poor family that does not have proper parents to raise it. What is even worse, is the man she chose to elope with. Miss Lydia ran off with the most horrid Mr. Wickham. Mr. Wickham doesn't have a penny to offer in a marriage and he even tried to marry into our family. I hope their forced marriage is as poor and ugly as both partners are as he is a most horrible man for what he did. This careless act by their daughter has ruined the respectability of their family name and would reflect poorly on yours if you were to marry Ms. Elizabeth.

After hearing the dreadful rumor I took it upon myself to go and talk to Miss Elizabeth and let her know she is not to marry you. I visited her at her little house and told her of my disgust of the idea and that if you are to ever make the mistake of proposing that she must decline. I also told her of your intent to marry my daughter and how it has been the plan since you were born. When I was talking to her she treated me with the utmost rudeness and showed me no respect that my majesty deserves. Never before in my life have I been so disrespected by someone of an inferior class, which has led me to despise her even more. Miss Elizabeth disregarded all my demands and said that she was still going to say yes if you proposed to her. If you are to make this mistake, I shall have you know that you both will not be welcome at Rosings and that I will not talk to either of you. Mr. Darcy, I hope you think before you make such a poor decision and I require that you give up the idea right now. I will not let you ruin your reputation and the plan of marrying my daughter by marrying Miss Elizabeth. Now that you know my thoughts on this preposterous marriage proposal, I kindly request that you return to Derbyshire without Miss Elizabeth's hand in marriage.

"Yours Sincerely" Lady Catherine de Bourgh


End file.
